Beyond Teacher and Student
by sannybritt
Summary: Brittany is a bullied high school student with a G!P and Santana is her Spanish teacher. Sorry bad at summaries. If you don't like G!P or Teacher/Student relationship fanfiction don't read! M for later chapters. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are reading my other fanfic it is on hold for now. This is a short chapter I know but I'm not sure if people would like this fanfic so I didn't want to get that into it. But if people do like the fic I will continue**

**Disclaimer- Don't own glee**

Chapter 1-

The sound of her alarm clock drew her awake from her peaceful sleep. She kept her eyes closed and let out a sad sigh. Today was the first day off senior year in high school. She found school hard. She grew up believing she was stupid and dumb. That's what people told her and she started to believe it. No one helped her but her mom and even when she paid for a tutor they gave up on her.

Not only that but the kids picked on her for being different. People refused to look at her and when they did it was only to make fun of her for having an extra appendage. The only person she told was Quinn her best fr- well used to be best friend. Quinn was her friend since middle school and when Quinn found out she was shocked but she was still her friend. Until one day when Quinn made it on the Cheerios and was invited to parties, Quinn got very drunk and told everyone about her extra appendage. Ever since then people started treating her differently and Quinn left her because the popularity was more important then her best friend. She was a loner and to people she was a freak. Quinn had said her apologies but Brittany couldn't forgive her.

Her mom helped her and loved her but her dad was a different story. Her dad left them when she was ten. She didn't quiet remember much but she knew her dad wanted her _fixed_ and the day the doctor told them she couldn't be _fixed_ he left. Once her dad had left her mom cried for hours but her mom knew he was going to leave them. The way he always complained and when Brittany wasn't around he would always talk about how she was an embarrassment.

Brittany couldn't ask for a better mom, she stayed with Brittany and helped her with school and the bullies.

She shook her head from her thoughts and go out of bed.

xXx

When she came downstairs her mom, Susan Pierce, was there eating a granola bar and reading the newspaper. When she looked up she smiles. "Good morning sweetheart." She said.

"Morning." Brittany responded.

"I have to work late today so do you think you can walk home?" Her mom asked hesitantly.

Brittany frowned. "I guess." She shrugged.

"Okay well we don't want to be late." Susan said standing up and grabbing her car keys. She always drove Brittany to school and most of the time picked her up, ever since the accident Brittany refused to take the bus and her mom agreed.

xXx

Santana smiled as she entered the halls of McKinley. She was pretty young to be a teacher but that didn't bother her. She was excited to teach for the first time. She had her school map in her hand and looked down at it. It was a very confusing map. She turned to the right, still looking down on the map, and suddenly ran into someone. "Oh shoot! Sorry."

The girl shrieked with fear and fell down on the ground. She thought it was another bully. "Ss okay." Brittany mumbled.

Santana let out her hand for Brittany to take. When Brittany looked at it with fear, "I'm not going to hurt you." She assured her. That seemed to help when the girl hesitantly took her hand. She pulled on her hand, helping the girl up. "What's your name?" She asked once the girl was standing.

"Brittany." The girl said be low a whisper, looking down.

Santana, before she realized what she was doing, cupped Brittany's chin and looked at the beautiful person in front of her. She had pretty blue eyes and blonde hair straightened and put in a ponytail with her bangs pushed to the side, she wore a regular t-shirt and jeans. Santana didn't know why but her stomach was having a weird funny feeling and her heart started beating fast.

Brittany took the time to look at the person she thinks may be a teacher. She wore a white blouse that made her breasts look amazing, seriously amazing, and a pencil skirt. Her hair was down and wavy and her chocolate eyes where looking into her blue eyes. She didn't know what was happening, "Umm" She said looking away.

Santana moved her tan arm away from Brittany. "Sorry." She whispered. She figured she should do something to end this awkward situation, "Do you happen to know where P17 is?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah. You're the knew Spanish teacher?" She asked.

"Yup that's me. Ms. Lopez."

"Well I have you first period so I guess I could show you." Brittany smiled.

"Sounds great." Santana smiled along with her.

xXx

**Should I continue?**

**I felt like writing something like this for a while now but most people don't like reading G!P fanfiction or Teacher/student relationship stuff and I did both so I don't think anyone would like it...**

**Anywayssss if you do think I should keep going please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. If you want some spoilers for this fic follow my instgram: I am going to try and post a new chapter once a week.**

**This chapter Santana will find out that Brittany is inter-sex.**

**WARNING- Abuse**

**Disclaimer- Don't own glee**

xXx

"Alright class! My name is Santana but you will all call me Ms. Lopez. I will be teaching you this year. Since I am new here and today is the first day of school I want get to know you guys. I also want to know where you are in Spanish. So if you guys could all get out a piece of paper..." She trailed off. Once most of them had gotten out paper she continued. "I want you guys to write and essay about yourself in Spanish. This is not a grade but I need to know where you guys are at in this classroom. You have til the end of the class period." She said.

Everyone groaned in frustration, not wanting to write an essay. Ms. Lopez shrugged and sat down at her new desk. She looked around and her eyes instantly landed on Brittany. She doesn't know why she gets this funny feeling in her stomach when she looks at her, she can't have an attraction to one of her students so what is it? And why Brittany? This didn't make sense. Well it's only the first day of school it will probably go away. She knew she was staring a bit to long but she couldn't find a way to physically move her head, until there was a knock at the door.

The door open and in walked and jock with a mo-hawk. "Sorry I'm late had to take care of some business." He smirked. "So your the new Spanish teacher?" He asked checking her out. He smirk grew bigger. "Not that bad."  
There were a few snickers, "And who are you?" Ms. Lopez said annoyed.

"Noah but I prefer if you called me Puck."  
"Well _Noah_ why don't you have a seat." She said pointing to a free seat which was next to Brittany.

Noah looked at Brittany in disgust. "Next to the _freak_! Um no thank you."

Ms. Lopez didn't miss the look on Brittany's face once he said freak. Her heart broke when Brittany's face changed into a sad depressing face. She instantly changed her mind, not wanting Noah to sit anywhere near Brittany. "Rachel and Noah switch seats." Ms. Lopez said.

Rachel gathered her things and sat next to Brittany. Noah smiled once he saw he would be sitting next to his 'bro' Finn.

The rest of the class period went by and Santana couldn't stop looking at Brittany. Brittany seemed to be having some difficulty writing the essay. The bell rang and everyone went to their next classes after handing Ms. Lopez their papers. Brittany was the last one out. She hesitantly gave the paper to Ms. Lopez then left the room.

Santana instantly looked at Brittany's paper and read it:

_I'm Brittany S. Pierce and my best friend is Lord Tubington. I'm 18 years old and if I ever pass high school I want to be a dancer. Dancing helps me when I'm sad. It helps me get away from the real world and think about a fun world where there is unicorns everywhere and everyone is treated equally!_

Some parts were in English but most was Spanish. Some of the Spanish had some errors . Brittany would need some help with that. It's wasn't much of an essay but it was still something.

xXx

It was now lunch time and Santana wanted to know more about Brittany. She thought maybe other teachers would know.

She was currently in the teachers lounge sitting next to Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury wondering if it was normal to ask about a student. "Do any of you know Brittany Pierce?" Ms. Lopez asked. Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury nodded sadly. "Can you tell me anything about her?" She asked trying to get new information about her student.

"Well I'm not allowed to say much but I do know that she is bullied a lot because of her..._issue. _She has sessions with me once a week during school days." Ms. Pillsbury tell her.

"Issue?" Ms. Lopez asks not having any clue at what they are talking about.

"She is inter-sex. She was born like that I guess. Instead of a vagina she has a penis." Coach Beiste explains.

Ms. Lopez didn't know what to say. Brittany was only her student but she felt this weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why and she couldn't control the feeling. Now she understood why that Noah kid had called Brittany a freak. It made her mad now. She didn't care if Brittany was inter-sex but she shouldn't be called a freak for it. Heart heart broke at the thought of Brittany being bullied. She doesn't know why she is getting these unusual feeling that only the thought of Brittany could make her get. She wanted to help Brittany. So what she is inter-sex? It doesn't make her a bad person. Brittany doesn't deserve to be bullied. She actually thought Brittany having a penis was...arousing. _What? No! This can't be happening she is my student!_

"She has been bullied since the end of Sophomore year. She was so sweet and kind to everyone but ever since the school found out about her secret she went from sweet and friendly to a locked up and sad person. She doesn't talk as much as she used to and I haven't seen her smile in ages." Ms. Pillsbury sighs sadly. Coach Beiste nods agreeing with her.

"Why does the school allow them to bully Brittany?" Ms. Lopez asks.

"Well no one reports it and I think Brittany is to scared to do anything about it. I haven't seen it happen myself from what I know they usually bully her before or after school." Ms. Pillsbury says. "She is bullied on a daily basis and she is too scared to make a stand. I try to help her but she says all hope is lost."

"Yeah the poor kid has been through so much. She just looks so unhappy all the time she has no one there to help her when the bullying happens it's just her and she doesn't do anything to stop it...It just breaks my heart." Coach Beiste says.

"Has she ever been physically bullied?" Ms. Lopez asked worriedly.

Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste looked at each other sadly. They both open their mouths but were cut off by the bell signaling next period.

xXx

The final bell rings and everyone rushes out of class to go home or to after school clubs. Brittany makes her way to her locker to grab some things for her homework she has tonight. When she is their a group of football players slowly surround her. "Well look who we have here. The school freak!" Puck starts. Azimio and Karofsky move closer to Brittany.

Brittany starts to worry now. "W-w-what do you want?" Brittany stutters.

"Oh nothing. We just need to teach you a lesson." Puck says. Everyone in the hallway stops to watch the scene. Azimio and Karofsky grab Brittany's arms and push her down so she is now on her knees. Puck then kicks her penis with his heavy black boot. Brittany screams in pain. "You." Kick. "Deserve." Kick. "This." Kick "You." Kick. "Disgusting." Kick. "Freak!" And with one last hard kick he stops and Azimio and Karofsky leave with Puck leading them out the school.

The whole school watches Brittany uncontrollably sob and her hands cupping her penis. She is humiliated and no one is there to help her, again. Everyone just watches and stays completely silent.

A few seconds go by and Ms. Lopez walks into the hall way. She looks at Brittany who is in a broken state and the whole school just watching her. "Everyone leave in the next five seconds!" She yells anger showing on her face. "1...2...3!" By three everyone is out of sight except Brittany. She crouches down next to the poor girl. "Brittany are you okay? What happened? Who did this?"

"Hurts." She mumbles between a sob.

"Okay. Ummm how about an icepack? Would that help? What happened Brittany?"

"Ice." Brittany mumbles.

Ms. Lopez nods her head, "Okay I'll be right back." She says then rushes to the nurses office to get an icepack. When she comes back, with an icepack, Brittany seems to be cooled down since she is only silently crying. She is now sitting up straight her back supported by the lockers. Her legs are spread and her hands still cupping her crotch. The nurse had followed Ms. Lopez, when she sees Brittany she immediately runs towards her.

"Oh Brittany! Are you okay? Who was it _this time_?" Ms. Wilson asks.

"Puck, Azimio, and Karofsky. The mean musketeers." Brittany says sadly.

"What happened?"

"What do you think?" Brittany asks anger taking over.

Ms. Lopez walks up with an icepack in her hand. "Here." She says softy, handing the icepack to Brittany.

Brittany takes it and puts it on her crotch. She hisses in pain. "Honey we're going to inform the principal and have them suspended." Ms. Wilson says.

"Why? I deserve this! They are right! I'm a freak! I'm disgusting! No one will ever want me! I'm just a disgusting worthless freak to everyone." Brittany cries, whispering the last sentence.

"Brittany don't say that! You are not a freak nor are you disgusting!"

Brittany scoffs. "You aren't the one with a penis here! Are you?"

Ms. Lopez shakes her head. "Brittany just because you are inter-sex doesn't mean you are a freak. There are other kids like you. Maybe not in Lima but you aren't the only one." Ms. Lopez tries to reason.

"Then why do people bully me? Why do they want to make me feel like crap? Why do I feel disgusting and unwanted?"

"That's what the bullies want, they want you to feel bad about yourself. They bully to feel good about themselves or in your case cause you are different. But just because you are different doesn't make it a bad thing." Ms. Lopez says. "Bullies may make it seem like its a bad thing but it's not. Brittany you are not a freak."

Before Brittany can protest Ms. Wilson cuts in. "I'm going to go call your mom."

"No! Don't! Please don't! I don't want her to worry." Brittany says shaking her head.

"Isn't she here? She always picks you up. Just let me tell her she is probably waiting for you." Ms. Wilson says.

"No she has to work late. Don't tell her. Please!" Brittany says shaking her head. Her mom worries about her too much. Ever since the accident on the bus her mom had been very very concerned for Brittany.

"Well your not walking home and your mom has a right to know!" Ms. Wilson fights back.

"I can walk! Please don't tell her! She already worries about me enough."

"Ms. Wilson, Maybe I can take her home and you can inform the principal about the bullying." Brittany nods agreeing with Ms. Lopez.

Ms. Wilson thinks about it for a minute. It wasn't a bad idea "Alright I guess." Ms. Wilson sighs giving in.

**xXx**

**Okay so that's it for chapter 2. I wanted to add the car ride scene in but I figured I'll do it in the next chapter. I know this chapter wasn't that good, sorry but I was in a rush. In later chapters I will explain what happened to Brittany on the bus. How do you feel about Puck being the bully? I don't know how far I want the bullying to go. Should Brittany become suicidal or maybe try to attempt suicide or not? Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**IMPORTANT!READ THIS A lot of you said it wouldn't be a shocker if Brittany started think about suicidal thoughts. And a guest said Santana should walk in on Brittany attempting to hurt herself. I will keep that in mind. If you guys have some suggestions for this story feel free to tell me, you guys are the ones reading this so if you have any ideas you can tell me and maybe I will add it in the story.**

**xXx**

After Ms. Wilson left to inform Principal Sylvester, Ms. Lopez and Brittany slowly made their way to the car. It wasn't a long walk since they were next to the entrance and Ms. Lopez's car was parked in the front. Ms. Lopez carried Brittany's books and backpack while Brittany held the ice park to her crotch. Once they were in Ms. Lopez started her car and they were on their way.

They had an awkward moment of silence until Ms. Lopez decided to speak up. "Brittany I need you to realize you are not a freak. You are a beautiful person and sure you have a penis instead of a vagina, but that doesn't mean you are a freak. You aren't worthless or disgusting. You are not a freak! You were born differently then others but that's what is special about you. Every one has something special about themselves they may not like it but its what make you you." Ms. Lopez said. It pissed her off that people would bully Brittany. She didn't know why it pissed her off so much, when she was in high school she saw tons of kids getting bullied. Sure she felt bad for them but she wasn't pissed off. Maybe it was cause Brittany is her student? God this is confusing!

"This isn't special! Its disgusting and gross! It's a mistake that can't be fixed!" Brittany fought back. Her mother always told her she was special, it made her mad, she didn't feel special she felt awful about herself. Now here she was with her Spanish teacher telling her she was special!

"That's the thing Brittany you just believe what other people tell you. You can't have those bullies telling you lies!" Ms. Lopez bit back.

"They aren't lies! It's the truth! You don't know how it feels to be me! Having everyone know about your secret and making fun of you for it! You don't know how it feels to be bullied so much you haven't spent one night with out crying for more than one year! You don't know how it feels to be bullied for something you can't control! You don't know how it feels to have your own fucking dad leave you because he is too damn ashamed to have you as a daughter! You don't know how I feel every damn fucking day!" Brittany yelled. She was crying now. She didn't care that she was fighting with her teacher. No one understood the pain she is going through. She has felt so unwanted for years, so unloved. The only person that loved her was her mom. Just her mom. Her whole family hates her because she was born differently. It was only her mom. The whole school hates her. Everyone hated her except her mom. Even she hated herself.

Ms. Lopez was in complete shock. She didn't know what to do. Brittany was having a break down and she wanted to comfort her. She felt the erg to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. But was it? Is it even right to do that to your student? Was Brittany really going to be okay? Her own dad left her. She was bullied at school. She cries everyday because of the bullying. Is everything really going to be okay? "You're right, I don't know how it feels. But I care about you and I want to help you get through this." Ms. Lopez said sincerely.

Now Brittany was the one in shock. Someone cared? Someone cared for her? Other then her mom? Someone really cared?

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. It wasn't long until they were parked next to Brittany's house. She didn't live that fare away. They silently got out of the car. Ms. Lopez carried Brittany's things to her door. Brittany open the door with her keys. She awkwardly took her school stuff out of Ms. Lopez's hands. "Thanks for the ride..." She whispered.

Ms. Lopez nodded her head. "Well I better get going." She stood their awkwardly. Then in that moment the both looked into each others eyes. "Hang in there, Brittany." Santana whispered. She then broke the eye contact and went to her car. Once she was in her car she waved to Brittany the left.

Brittany just stood there until Ms. Lopez was gone. She then closed the door and made her way to her room.

xXx

Brittany's mom came home around five. Once she finished making pizza she called Brittany down for dinner.

After they were at the table with food on their plates Susan decided to speak. "So how was your first day?"

Brittany shrugged. She didn't want to tell her mom the truth. It would worry her too much. "The usual slushy attacks and confusing classes." She said.

Susan nodded. "Nothing too bad right?" She asked worriedly.

Brittany sighed. She hated lying to her mom but she didn't want her mom to worry about her more. "I guess not."

But Susan knew her daughter. She knew when she was lying and Brittany was lying. "Brittany please don't lie to me."

Brittany shook her head. "I'm not lying mom."

"Brittany I'm your mother. I know when your lying and right now you are lying."

"Mom I'm not lying. Just let it go." Brittany said.

"Let it go? I can't just let it go! Brittany you're my daughter I deserve to know what is happening to you at school." Susan said getting more worried about Brittany.

"Nothing is happening! Just back off, will you?"

Susan sighed rubbing her forehead. "Brittany you know I worry about you. And when you don't tell me things it scares me." Susan said. "I know this school is cheap and we can't afford much but if you're going to be continuously bullied I can take you to a different school. I don't like seeing you so hurt Brittany."

Brittany immediately shook her head. They had been struggling with money ever since her dad left. Her mom worked more hours but they were still living pay check to pay check. Brittany offered to get a job but her mom wouldn't let her, mostly because every job that was hiring had kids from her high school working there. "Mom it's fine. Nothing that bad happened. It's just one more year at this school." Brittany said.

"Fine but I want you to talk to me when something happens." Susan said.

"Okay." Brittany nodded feeling guilty.

Susan didn't miss the guilty look on Brittany's face but she knew Brittany wouldn't tell her. She never told her anything.

xXx

After Brittany finish her homework. It was around ten and she was exhausted. She changed into her pajama's and brushed her teeth before going to bed. She could help but think back to what Ms. Lopez said. _I care about you and I want to help you get through this._ She smiles, someone wanted to help her. Someone who wasn't her mom. She didn't care that it was her Spanish teacher. All she cared about was that some one actually wanted to help her and cared for her, and it wasn't even her mom! She finally had some who wanted to take care of her.

And for once she didn't cry herself to sleep.

**xXx**

**So that's for chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. You guys might think Brittany is going to slowly become happy now but don't get your hopes up. I'm an evil bitch that likes to ruin peoples lives mwahahahahaha! But seriously this is a sad fic sooooo...(No im not going to kill Brittany... actually maybe...) Anyways reviews are the best and they make me happy so review please?!**

**IMPORTANT!READ THISremember if you guys have some suggestions for this story feel free to tell me, you guys are the ones reading this so if you have any ideas you can tell me and maybe I will add it in the story.**

**Review? vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Setch said: I should have Santana and Susan (Brittany's mom) meet/talk. I was planning to do that sometime in chapter 5 or something.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything**

**Anyways here is chapter 4:**

It had been one week since the incident and the three bullies were suspended. They were to have a three week suspension, everyone in the school knew what happened. Some people were mad, like the football team so they blamed Brittany. Now, instead of two slushies a day, she would get four slushies and a trip to the dumpster.

Brittany's mom eventually found out, she was mad Brittany didn't tell her. But she knew Brittany didn't want her to worry, so she tried to push all the worry aside. But, of course, that didn't work, she couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. Every time Brittany was at school she couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her daughter. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't afford moving Brittany to a different school. Brittany didn't have any friends to look after her. What could she do?

xXx

"Ms. Lopez I just think it would be better if you took over the glee club. Please? I tried taking over the club myself but they don't listen to me. You are a teacher and they would listen to you. Not to mention you took over Mr. Schuester's spot when he quit, you should take over his spot for glee club too." Rachel rambled. She had been asking Ms. Lopez since day one to take over glee club. It was getting annoying.

"Okay how about we make a deal? Hm? I'll teach your little club if you get twelve people. Right now you have what? Nine is it? All you need is to get three people to join." Ms. Lopez said.

I took Rachel a moment before she agreed then left thinking of some ideas to get more people to join.

Xxx

"Okay so today we are going to watch a video for the whole class period." Ms. Lopez announced. Everyone cheered thinking they didn't have to do any work and could sleep in class or go on their phones. Ms. Lopez smirked. "Don't be so happy I wasn't finished...We will be watching this video and I suggest you take some notes cause there will be a 50 question quiz on this tomorrow." Now everyone was groaning as the slowly got out some paper and a pencils to write notes.

Ms. Lopez was just about to press play when Brittany walked in. Her eyes looked red and glossy like she had been crying. She was carrying a bag of clothes with with blue stains on it, and she was now wearing a different pair of clothes. It was obvious she had just been slushied. Everyone laughed at her while she made her way to her seat.

Ms. Lopez felt a pang in her heart as she watched Brittany take her seat. People were still laughing so she decided to shut them up. "okay anyone one who makes a noise from this point on will have after school detention." The class stayed quite after that so Ms. Lopez turned to Brittany. "We're watching a video today. Take some notes because there will be a quiz on this tomorrow." Brittany nodded and got out her pen and notebook. Ms. Lopez then pressed play and made her way to her desk.

About five minutes through the video Brittany couldn't stop herself. Her eyes were focused on Ms. Lopez. She couldn't move them away and even if she could move them she didn't want to look away. She didn't know how long she was staring. She was too caught up watching Ms. Lopez grade papers, she didn't realize the video had ended.

When Ms. Lopez finally got up from her desk, Brittany stopped staring and looked down at her paper. It only had one sentence on it and there was going to be a quiz about the video she didn't watch.

"Okay your homework for tonight is to study your notes." Ms. Lopez said. "Oh and Brittany see me after class, please."

Brittany's heart started beating fast. _Did she see me staring? Oh crap! She probably did! _Brittany thought.

When the bell rang all the students left except for Brittany. She slowly walked up to Ms. Lopez's desk.

Ms. Lopez stood up and walked over to Brittany. "How are you doing?" Ms. Lopez asked. She cared for Brittany and seeing her sad and miserable killed her inside. She didn't know why or how to control this feeling but every time she see's Brittany she just wants to hold her and whisper comforting things in her ear. She hated seeing Brittany so hurt. She couldn't stop these feelings. She couldn't control it. Every time she saw Brittany smile she would get butterflies in her stomach. Every time she saw Brittany so hurt she just wanted to comfort her and kill whoever hurt her. But she is her teacher and these feelings are wrong.

"Fine." Brittany said looking down. She was relieved Ms. Lopez didn't catch her staring but she didn't want to talk about how she was doing.

Ms. Lopez some how knew Brittany didn't want to talk about it so she let it go. "Um so I have been thinking. Maybe you need a little extra help with your Spanish? Like a tutor?" Ms. Lopez said nicely.

Brittany frowned. "My mom tutors me." She said. "She's not very good with Spanish but we can't afford a tutor and most of them just give up on me." Brittany said sadly.

"Well I know the school doesn't do tutoring but I'm free after school. Maybe you could come by and I can help you?" Ms. Lopez suggested.

Brittany's frown turned into a smile. "Really?"

Ms. Lopez felt butterflies when Brittany smiled. "Of course."

Brittany had a megawatt smile and her face. "That sounds great! When do we start?"

"When ever your free. Maybe after school today?" Ms. Lopez suggested.

Brittany immediately nodded. "Yeah! Today sounds good. Thanks Ms. Lopez."

Ms. Lopez nodded. "No problem." She said waving it off with her hand. "Well I guess you should go before you're late to your next class."

Brittany nodded and made her way to the door. She smiled to Ms. Lopez before opening the door and making her way to her next class.

Santana stood there, staring at the door. She had butterflies in her stomach again. That damn smile will be the death of her.

xXx

It was now lunch and Santana decided to buy some takeout at Taco Bell. She turn off the lights and locked her classroom door and made her way out of the building.

Once she was outside she walked towards her car. She stopped mid way when she spotted the blonde the made her stomach dance, sitting alone under a tree.

She looked at her car then to Brittany. She wanted to spend every minute she could get with Brittany even if it meant skipping out on Taco Bell. She put her car keys back in her purse and made her way to the tree.

Brittany was to busy listening to some music she didn't hear footsteps coming her way, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she flinched away and turned around.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Santana said sitting down on the grass.

Brittany nodded her head. "It's fine." She mumbled.

They had a moment of silence both looking at each other not knowing what to say. "Sooo what are you doing out here?" Santana asked trying to make conversation.

Brittany shrugged. "I just like it outside. It's nice I guess." Brittany said. "People don't come out here so it's relaxing." Brittany said referring to the bullies. She's been sitting outside under the same tree since the bullying started happening. Most students had their lunch inside or had clubs to attend to, so she found a nice spot where no one came during lunch hours.

Santana nodded her head. "What about your _friends_?" she asked. "Do they have clubs or something?"

Brittany looked down sadly. She shook her head. "I don't have any."

Santana looked at Brittany shocked. Sure Brittany was bullied and born differently then others but she should have friends. She's nice and innocent. Most of the students here are assholes but what about the nice students? Like Tina or Mercedes. What about Kurt and maybe even Rachel. They seem friendly why don't they hangout with Brittany. "Really? Not even one?" Santana pushed.

Brittany sighed. "No."

"What about Rachel? You guys talk during Spanish." Santana said.

"Why do you think she wants to be friends with the school freak?" Brittany asked confused.

Santana shook her head. "First off you're not the school freak. Secondly Rachel talks to you and she doesn't bully you so why can't she be your friend?"

"Because nobody wants to be friends with a girl who has a penis." Brittany said getting annoyed. She liked the Santana cared for her but she doesn't want to talk about her problems all the time.

Santana sighed. She knew she went to far, seeing Brittany's eyes getting glossy. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Brittany said wiping her tears. She didn't want to talk anymore so she got up.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked getting up as well.

"I don't know." Brittany said. "I just don't want to talk about this." Brittany said picking her backpack from off the ground and putting it on her back.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about that." Santana said. She didn't want Brittany to leave. She knew students couldn't leave the building but she wanted to keep talking to Brittany. She wanted to be so close with Brittany that Brittany would tell her everything. She wanted to have a real relationship with Brittany. She knew it was wrong to think of your student that way but she couldn't help it. She knew that it had only been a week or so but she wanted to date Brittany. Yes, date. She didn't know how to control these feelings or if she could but she knew one thing, she wanted Brittany.

"Have you eaten yet?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No I left my lunch at home and I don't have any money so..." She trailed off.

Santana nodded. "Well maybe you could come with me to get some take out." Brittany looked at her with shock and confusion. "I know students aren't allowed to leave but there is a Taco Bell two minutes away. And if we get caught I'll take the blame." Santana said. "If you don't want to its fine. I know this is really weird." Santana laughed.

Brittany thought about it for a minute. "Um is this like a prank or something?" She asked.

"No." Santana said. "Okay, I know this is weird so just forget what I said-"

She stopped when she saw Brittany nodded and walk to the passenger side of her car. "I guess but you're going to have to pay." Brittany teased.

Santana smiled and got in the car.

xXx

They drove in silence, but this time it was a good silence. The radio was on and they both hummed to the music. They didn't find it awkward. Which meant they were making progress and that made Santana proud. Once they were there they went to the drive through and ordered some taco's. After they got there food and Santana paid they drove back to the school in silence.

When they arrived back at the school they still had fifteen minutes to eat. Santana unlocked the doors and Brittany picked up the bags. They both decided to eat under the tree.

"How are they?" Santana asked. She discovered Brittany had never gone to taco bell so she was happy to introduce her to it.

"Yummy!" Brittany said taking another bit.

Santana smiled at Brittany. "That's good." Santana said.

"Thanks for this." Brittany said with a sad smile. No one has ever had lunch with her in a long time, will except for her mom. No one did kind things like this unless it was her mom. It felt good knowing someone else cared for her other then her mom.

Santana shrugged. "No problem."

Santana kept staring at Brittany the entire time she barely ate. Her attraction for Brittany was growing every second. She thought it was adorable how Brittany ate, she would take the smallest bites. She watched how Brittany talked about her cat while she took little nibbles from her food.

The bell rang and Santana picked up their trash. Once they parted, going to different classes, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like dating Santana. She didn't want to think like this she knew this was wrong but it's not like she had the power to stop herself from thinking these things. She went on with her day not even thinking about the bullies but thinking about Santana. She didn't know Santana was thinking the exact same thing the rest of the day as well. If only they knew.

xXx

**So that's chapter 4. Um I know it might have been weird putting in the Taco Bell thing but oh well it's just how I roll. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while even though I said I would update once a week and I didn't.**

**So I know it seems Brittany is getting better with the bullying if she is around Santana but I'm still going to make her suicidal in the later chapters and maybe more...**

**Oh and how do you feel if I made Santana take over the glee club? Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

School was now finished and the students were in their after school clubs or on their way home. Santana waited and waited for Brittany but she hasn't showed up yet. She looked at the clock it was nearly thirty minutes ago that the last bell rang. She sighed. Maybe Brittany had second thoughts? But why? It was only tutoring.

Just then the door opened. Brittany was now in her P.E. clothes with three new bags of slushy soaked clothes in her hands. "Sorry I'm late." Brittany said. "I got slushied and I didn't have anymore clothes to wear so I had to go back to gym class but the door was locked so once I found the teacher she opened the door and-"

"Brittany it's fine." Ms. Lopez said giving her a sad smile. "I'm just happy you showed up."

Brittany nodded her head and took a seat in one of the desks.

"So lets get started, shall we?" Ms. Lopez smiled.

xXx

They spent nearly an hour tutoring. Brittany seemed to like it. She was confused at times but she looked so happy. She had someone helping her and they hadn't given up like everybody else. She wished Santana could help her with all her classes since she was really good at explaining things.

Santana loved tutoring Brittany. Sometimes Brittany wouldn't understand things but after awhile she got it.

She loved the way Brittany's nose scrunched up when she was confused or when she understood something she would have a proud smile. Santana found it adorable. They were having a good time and there wasn't one awkward moment and Santana was proud she was getting close to Brittany. It was like her life goal to make Brittany happy and make her feel cared for and so far it was working.

Brittany soon got a text from her mom telling her to come home soon. Santana offered to drive her home and when Brittany said yes they both left the classroom and headed to the car.

"Thanks for this." Brittany smiled. "It really means a lot." She said sincerely. Santana gave her a confused look so she continued. "You know helping me with Spanish, taking me to Taco Bell, and driving me home. It means a lot knowing someone actually cares, well other than my mom of course." Brittany said fidgeting with her fingers.

Santana had the proudest smile. She felt like she accomplished something. "Well I'm glad. I really care for you Brittany." Santana said honestly.

They pulled into Brittany's drive way and parked the car. "So same thing tomorrow or?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah same thing tomorrow. Thanks again." Brittany said as she was getting out of the car.

"Yeah, no problem." Santana shrugged.

xXx

"Mom? I'm home." Brittany said taking off her backpack and dropping it on the floor.

"In here!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I have an extra pair for you to wash." Brittany said, putting the bags of clothes on the table.

Her mom looked at it sadly. Most of Brittany's clothes were stained with slushy. It was hard to get out and it wasn't like they were rich and could afford new clothes to just get ruined again.

"Okay put it in the laundry I'll clean it after dinner." Susan said. She had just finished cooking. "Dinner is ready so come here and get your food when your done."

Brittany nodded her head and went to the laundry room before coming back and plating her food. "So why didn't you need me to pick you up today?" Susan asked. She was scared ever since Brittany told her she didn't need a ride. Her mind thought the worst and she figured some bully decided to do something. She didn't know what but she was just scared for her daughter.

Brittany smiled. "My Spanish teacher offered to tutor me." Brittany said. "She said I could go after school anytime. She is way better than Mr. Schue." Brittany explained.

"That's...great." Susan said surprised. "What's her name?"

"Santana Lopez." Brittany said remembering the first day of school when she introduced herself to the class.

Susan nodded. She made a mental note to talk to Brittany's teacher and thank her.

xXx

[Tutoring]

"Hi." Brittany smiled shyly as she walked to a seat.

"Hey." Santana said smiling to Brittany. "So today I think we should go over the quiz." She said holding up Brittany's paper. "Did you study?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked down at the paper after Santana set it on her desk. It was a quiz on the video she was too busy looking at Santana to take notes for. Brittany slowly shook her head. "No."

"Why not? Did you not take any notes?"

Brittany blushed. "I didn't take any notes."  
Santana crinkled her nose in confusion. "Why not?"

Brittany took a while to answer. Santana had the most adorable face when her eyebrows furrowed and her nose crinkled, it was just too adorable. "Ehm...um...I guess I got caught up daydreaming or something." Brittany said coming up with an accuse. It was true though she was daydreaming of...Santana and her together...

Santana smiled and shook her head. "Well next time try not to. And by next time I mean right now. I'll let you take the quiz over while I have the video playing." Santana smirked. "But don't tell the other students. It'll be our little secret." She winked.

xXx

It was now the end of the week. Brittany seemed happier with Santana. She went to tutoring everyday of the week.

Susan walked into the school's office. She went to the front desk with a happy smile. "Do you know where I can find Ms. Lopez?" She asked.

The lady smiled and gave her instructions to find her room. In about fifteen minutes the first bell would ring. Susan decided to talk to Ms. Lopez after she dropped of Brittany.

Once she found the room she knocked and then walked in hesitantly. "Ms. Lopez?"

Ms. Lopez looked up from her desk. She didn't know who was at the door. The women looked like she was in her mid forties. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked a bit familiar. She smiled. "Yes?"

"You probably don't know who I am." Susan chuckled and Ms. Lopez nodded slowly. "I'm Susan Pierce. Brittany's mom."

Santana nodded her head in realization. Then it hit her. This was Brittany's mom. This isn't how she wanted to meet her, in her classroom grading papers as Brittany's teacher. No, she wanted to meet her with Brittany beside her and they have a nice dinner. She wanted to be seen as Brittany's girlfriend not her teacher. But she can't. These ideas a wrong. She would have to risk losing her job even go to jail if she ever dated Brittany. _But it's so worth it._ Santana thought. _Shit! I can't have these damn ideas in my head! This is wrong. Ugh but it feels so right! Damn it!_ She came back from her thoughts when she heard and awkward cough.

"Ehm...Ms. Lopez?" Susan said. "Are you okay? Is now not a good time?"

"Oh no no! Now is a great time. Sorry I just seemed to have slipped into a day dream." Ms. Lopez explained. "So, if I may, why are you here?"

"Oh yes. I just wanted to stop by and say a big thanks. I know tutoring Brittany may be hard she kinda has a different way of thinking, but you might not even realize how much this makes Brittany feel. She has been through a lot and shes struggling with...well life. Her grades are low and these bullies won't stop. It's just good to know, for me and for Brittany, that someone has her back." Susan smiled.

Ms. Lopez blushed. "It's really no problem. I'm just glad I could help." She said sincerely.

"Well thank you. It's really hard tutoring her with all these subjects after coming home from a long day at work, but I do what I can." Susan said.

"Well I would love to help. Maybe I can lift some weight off your chest." Ms. Lopez said. "I can help her with other subjects." She suggested.

"Oh no. I can't let you do th-"

"Please. It'll be my pleasure." Ms. Lopez smiled, waving it off.

"I don't know." Susan said shaking her head.

"It'll help both you and Brittany."

Susan thought about it. "You're sure?" Ms. Lopez nodded. "I guess so." Susan smiled.

"Great!"

"Thank you so much Ms. Lopez!"

"My pleasure." Ms. Lopez shrugged.

"Well I have to go before I'm late to work." Susan said looking at her watch. "Thanks again." She said and headed out the door.

xXx

"Have any of you guys seen Brittany?" Santana asked. She had been worried all class period. They had only gone threw ten minutes of class but it was still enough to worry Santana.

The class snickered. Santana looked over to Rachel. Rachel gave her a sad smile and shook her head, signaling she didn't know where Brittany was.

"Okay class I'll be right back. But while I'm gone Rachel will take over." Santana said. Rachel squealed and walked up the the desk and started off with attendance.

Before Santana left she realized Justin (a jock who always picked on Brittany in class) was absent. She head a feeling he was up to something bad. She left the classroom in search for Brittany or Justin.

After literally looking all of the building and asking kids where Brittany or Justin were, there was still no sign of either of them. She was just about to head back to class when she noticed something in the window.

It was Brittany being circled by a group of jocks (Including Justin). They were pushing and shoving her everywhere. Santana made her way outside. Once out she saw that Brittany had lost her balance and fell to the ground. The jocks picked her up by her arms and legs. Then, right when they were about to throw her in the dumpster Santana stopped them.

"SET BRITTANY DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She yelled anger everywhere. The immediately set her down to the ground.

Brittany fell to her knees sobbing. "ALL OF YOU GO STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! If you chose not to and I find out, and trust me I will, you will regret it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Santana yelled again. Everyone immediately ran to the office to turn themselves in. Santana carefully made her way towards Brittany. Right when her knees touched the ground Brittany clung on to her for dear life.

Santana rubbed soft circles on her back and whisper comforting words. She always wanted to do this but she didn't know why. This broke her heart listening to Brittany's sobs and hiccups from crying too much. "Shhh it's okay. It's okay. Let it all out. I've got you." She said soothingly.

Santana didn't know how long they sat there with Brittany sobbing and Santana cooing soft words into her ear. But after a while Brittany calmed down and let go of Santana. She wiped her face and sniffled. "Sorry." She whisper.

"Honey it's okay. It's good to let it out." Santana said still rubbing her back. She looked at her free hand which had her watch on. "We have fifteen minutes of class left and I left them with Rachel in charge so why don't we head to class." Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded and slowly got up with help from Santana. They walked together with Brittany's arms around Santana's stomach and Santana with one arm around Brittany's back. Once they made there way to the classroom door the let go of each other. They both looked into each others eyes for a moment before they got cut off by a yell aiming towards Rachel. They both shook there heads as Rachel went on with her rant. Santana opened the door for Brittany then walking into the room herself.

**xXx**

**okay I know this sucks. I really don't like this chapter but I tried. Anyways I'm going to bring Quinn into the story soon. I'm not sure if I'm going to have her and Britt become friends again but I do have an idea ;) so that's that.**

**That Justin kid is going to be important cause he is going to trigger something...**

**QUESTIONS:**

**-How would you feel if I made Brittany and Quinn friends?**

**-Do you think Brittany should forgive Quinn?**

**-Do you think Santana should take over glee?**

**-Should Brittany join glee?**

**Anything you would like me to add in will be noticed and I will try my best to make you guys happy and add in some of your ideas if I like them.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)))**


End file.
